The present invention is related generally to control circuitry, and more particularly to improved multi-state control circuitry having one control signal for controlling a plurality of functions.
In order to reduce the size, weight and power consumption of complex circuits, it is desirable to place such complex circuits onto integrated circuits. However, integrated circuits impose limits on the number of interconnect signals that may be accomodated. When such complex circuitry provides many different functions, one control signal is typically required for each of the functions. As a result, the number of functions provided by the circuitry placed on an integrated circuit is limited by the number of interconnect signals that can be accommodated. Thus, if the number of control signals can be reduced, more circuitry can be placed onto an integrated circuit.